Liley and a 3rd
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: A Liley story with a twist. Names of real life people have been changed for privacy. Rated M Please review. Working-Progress.


**AN: Hello everyone it's been a while since I have UD any stories and I intend to go back to the ones already started. This story however is somewhat different and is just a one shot maybe just maybe 3 shot will see how it goes. Also this story will contain F/F/F and some BDSM just a warning this is not for Teens under 19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment or any Disney Channel trademarks. They belong to Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions. I do however own the apperenaces of myself and my boyfriend **

It was a sunny day in California and Lilly Truscott was on her way to a little Café place she went to after a day's work.

She made the line and waited when she heard the door to the Café ring, for some reason she looked at that direction where she saw a cute young woman in her tight blue jeans, a little bow clipped on the side of her hair, showing her third ear ting on top of her ear cartilage and a nice purple blouse. She had short brown hair with slight highlights. She walked towards the end of the line right behind Lilly.

For some reason Lilly really wanted to talk to her but did not know how, a first to her but thankfully the other young woman stepped in.

"Hey Miss? Your sunglasses fell to the floor. Here you go." The other woman smiled handing the sunglasses to Lilly.

"Gee thank you." Lilly said happy, so now she had an opening she could always ask what she was getting. She turned to the young woman and asked her what she was getting and if she went there often, which in urn the other young woman said yes and Hazelnut Hot Chocolate with a Crossant. They continued making chit chat till they got there orders, Lilly sat down on a table and the other young woman decided to ask if she could sit with her.

"Is this seat avelable?"

"Oh sure please sit." Lilly said too please.

"So um since we are sitting here may I have a name?"

"oh yeah mine's Lilly Truscott, yours?"

"I'm Angel Bassett. I know, I know you'd think I made the Bassett Hound, but sadly that was not me. I was born much later."

Lilly laughed at this and continued saying "Nah I don't think you're that old in fact you look preatty young how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I'm 29 years old, I do not have a job even though I have been looking believe me, I just moved here with my boyfriend."

"oh wow cool where from?"

"Um Mass, and I also have a cat named Lily by the way and five Bettas."

"wow that is a lot of Bettas and cute name for your cat" Lilly said smiling.

"Well I work for Miley Stewart Co. she also is my girlfriend and best friend, I don't have any pets but I do like betas since I love the water so much and um I love sports and I also love, love food so I cook most nights."

"Niice I also like to cook just hate doing the dishes."

"Ah same here." Lilly said taking a sip of her coffee.

So they continued talking then exchanged phone numbers and said good bye.

When Lilly got home she promptly made spaghetti and meat sauce for her and Miley. She changed clothes to something her girlfriend would like. She put on a nice flow like dress, that was light pink and reached her middle thigh. She put some nice short heel white sandals and a cute flower pin on the back of her head. She also added pearl neckless and ear rings.

When Miley came home they kissed and they sat down to eat. Miley told Lilly of the new prospects of having Michel Animations Webs for the next five years as partners, to help promote there business in many different ways.

Lilly was happy to hear her girlfriend be so exited about work lately, she had been working on this for months till she convinced the owner of the company to move to California with a new apartment,with his girlfriend and their pets. Now Lilly decided to tell Miley about her new friend Angel.

"She sounds nice, and you said she just moved here with her boyfriend? Maybe we should invite them over sort of like a welcome to the neighbor hood type of thing.

"

"That sounds awesome, I like the idea I'll call her tomorrow and aks when is a good time for them."

Miley nodded and then continued eating, afterwards Miley did the dishes while Lilly set up there theater room in there spare room down the hall. To say they had a big house was an understatement a Manssion was more like it with lots of extra rooms for them to create whatever they wanted, which is what Miley had needed to also have her Hanna stuff and a personal studio and her big second office. Lilly also was able to make her theater room and has five more rooms to do as she whishes for now the theater is enough.

They watched a movie starting Miley in it and then they went to bed cuddling and kissing saying sweet nothings in their ears.

The next day at lunch break, Lilly called Angel to see if she and her Boyfriend where available for dinner on Friday. Angel said yes but that she had to make sure with her boyfriend, she would call her to let her know though.

Lilly said goobye and continued her lunch. After the day was done she went home to wait for Miley since she always stayed longer, it was her company after all. She received a text from Angel saying they would be there at 6:30pm. Lilly txt her saying that was perfect and she went on her way.

It was Friday and both Miley and Lilly where getting the last things for the evening ready. Michel and Angel arrived a little bit late at 6:45 because they got a tinny bit lost since they where new to the area. Lilly opened the door and curtsy, to let them in, Angel looked at her curiously but said nothing, she gave her new friend a hug and introduced her boyfriend. They said hello and went inside, Miley came from the kitchen with some orderves when she saw Michel. Michel then turned with his girlfriend to greet Miley but was surprised to see her there also.

"Well I'll be, you're my girlfriend's new friend's girlfriend? Wow that is a tongue tie"

"Well yeah I am Lilly's girlfriend, I should have known it was you and your girlfriend Lilly and I where talking about the other night well, either way welcome, I guess we are doing this earlier than I expected." Miley laughed and said hello to Angel and Michel they sat down on the sofa and started talking about everything, about the move the new job, Michel had with his new found partnership with Miley's Company and how to further expand both there work.

Angel and Lilly on the other hand talked about, there interest and their significant others. Lilly decided to take Angel on a tour of the house since the other two where engrossed on work talk. She took Angel's hand and showed her most of the rooms from down stares alone including the home theater which Angel simply said "Ok I'm using this like every chance I can, just saying I love this, I so want one."

"Hmm well where do you live, and by that I mean a house apartment?"

"We have a can you believe this three bedroom apartment, Miley I believe got it for us, to get Michel to move out here, it was hard though leaving the family behind but it's good you know. I have Lily keeping me company and so are the fish, I also do a betta rescue just putting it out there, I sure need adopters, is hard to get new clients when you move, since I don't ship them far away anyways, maybe around but not to another state."

"Wow that sounds interesting, well you can tell us more about it at dinner."

Lilly and Miley sat on one side of the table while Michel and Angel sat on the other they ate fried chicken and green beans with Masshed Potatos. Then they ate hot apple pie afterwards they watched a movie in the theater and then they continued talking in the living room with some whine and cheese. They ended up playing a childish game of Truth or Dare.

"Ok Miley I dare you to deeply kiss your girlfriend Lilly."

"Um ok" Miley took Lilly's face between her hands, stoke her face a bit and then kissed her softly at first then deeper and deeper till she had Lilly quivering underneath her.

"Wow that is soo hot." Both Angel and Michel said.

Then it was Miley's turn and she dared Angel to kiss Lily the same way she had, Michel smiled and while Angel was exited she was slightly nervous, Lilly stroked her some and kissed her face in various places till she kissed her mouth softly, then she licked her lips to ask for permission which was granted instantly. They kissed for a few minutes till air became an issue and they both has glazed over eyes. After a few more rounds of the game Michel and Angel left for there home and Lilly and Miley where left alone, they talked about the nights events and decided that they might want to add Angel and Michel to some of their other activities.

They would just have to wait to get to know them more and see how to fit them and so on.

**AN: Ok guys leaving it here as I am too tired to continue plus is a big chapter already. Leave a review if you can. The names have been changed for our protection. I'm sorry is not a one shot but hey that means more chapters not too much though.**


End file.
